


proclamations of the highest order

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I feel regret," he sighs, and there's a moment there where Dean thinks that he might understand. But the moment passes, and Castiel is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	proclamations of the highest order

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a story/ship and a plot word and I'll write a three sentence 'fic' for you.  
> \- It's very similar to the Three-Sentence Fic-A-Thon, probably actually the same thing, and may or may not be over, I'm unsure. But if you're willing, I do need practice.  
> -I’ll take a whack at pretty much any fandom I know. But, here are some things that have been bouncing around my head lately: Sherlock, Marvel, Kingdom Hearts, Supernatural, Doctor Who.... etc. etc.  
> -There's always a huge chance that it will be more than three sentences. ...Just so you know. I fail at keeping fic that short.
> 
> [2] Supernatural | Dean/Castiel | proclamations of the highest order

Castiel says Dean's name with a reverence that most angels would consider borderline sacrilege. He breatheshissesspits, “I did it, all of it, for _you_ ,” and “I gave everything for _you!_ ” and “I’m doing this for _you_ , Dean," like there's some secret locked up tight within the words, something that none of them would ever understand.  
  
"I feel regret," he sighs, and there's a moment there where Dean thinks that he might understand. But the moment passes, and Castiel is gone.  
  
(The next time Dean sees him, Castiel sags against him, bleeding and near dead, the monsters gone, and breathes, "No more time for regret, Dean. I did it for _you_."  
  
Sam bustles around them, trying to staunch the bloodflow, and chanting Cas' name like it'll make the blood go back inside of him, and all the while, Castiel holds his gaze, the secret in his words unraveling before his eyes.  
  
"Dean," he says, and Dean understands.)


End file.
